the_realm_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Priscilla Goodwill
Priscilla Goodwill is a Silandria noble and the Lady of Birdsong. Background Priscilla was born twenty two years ago in the hold of Birdsong, on Silandria, to an actress mother, Emily Goodwill, and a playwright father, Julian Goodwill, the younger brother to Lord Edmund Goodwill of Birdsong. From her mother, she inherited a beautiful and clear singing voice and a talent for the stage and acting, and from her father, a love for writing, poetry, and the lute. She started her wanderings around the Eight Kingdoms at a rather early age, each time with a different troupe that her parents would join for a tour or two. This meant that Priscilla grew up surrounded by many kinds of artists: Painters, singers, actors, fire swallowers, acrobats…Each different from one another, in both talents and origins. She first went up the stage at a very young age; playing characters other actresses were too old for, simple roles with little to no lines. As she aged, she started to take more and more roles, different characters with different stories; sometimes she played a damsel in distress, others a wicked wood witch, a noble she-knight, a beggar in the alleys, a flint seller in the streets of an unnamed town, a herbalist in the woods… an endless amount of roles to play, always with her mother to support her. That was something she had always loved from the start of her life on the stage, this ability to be someone new each time her troupe went to give life to a new scene. This love was only rivaled by one thing: Her passion for songs and ballads. On her seventh birthday, she was gifted a lute by her lordly uncle, and was then taught by her father how to play. She had always loved the sound of the noblest of instruments, and to be able to play her own songs was a gift that nothing would ever rival. It was not long after she had mastered it that she started to write her own ballads and poems. It was not long after her seventeenth spring that Julian Goodwill, her father, passed away. It was as if her world had fallen apart on the moment her mother gave her the news with teary eyes, a failing voice and a heavy heart, her parent and mentor, gone just like that. He left her only one gift after his passing, Callonetta, the family’s lute. It is said that she composed a great number of poems and ballads in Master Julian’s memory. It took the girl a full year to recover from her loss, and after that, she departed from her hometown with a small troupe of six others, known as “The Seven Cats”, who departed on a long tour around the kingdoms, enacting tales and plays to whomever would watch. It’s been four years now, and she returns home with a heavy heart, with news of her uncle's demise reaching her on the road. Without direct heirs of his own, the lordship of Lord Edmund now falls on the shoulders of the children of his beloved brother. Personality and Traits Quirky and fun loving, Priscilla tends to be a lover of anything that is artistic. She tends to see the world as a giant, unique song, where every event, dramatic, comedic or heroic, can have a ballad written. She takes her job, as both a bard and troubadour, very seriously, and hates to be interrupted in the middle of her work. Physical Description Priscilla is a natural beauty. About 5'5 tall, with long locks of scarlet hair, and a pair of dark blue eyes. She is athletically built, fruit of her many travels around the lands that compose the eight kingdoms, as well as that of her trade as an entertainer. She tends to use much of her assets as means to get her way around things. Skills and Abilities Priscilla is gifted with a great talent in music, poetry, acting and writing. She is known for having a silver tongue, and a small thing for opening locks. Possessions * Callonetta, a maple wood lute laminated in gold sheet, and painted by the hand of a famous, already dead artist. A family heirloom that she only plays with during special presentations. * A silver ring given to her by her uncle, depicting the Goodwill songbird and crossed malt stems. Relations * Specially fond of Birdsong's old librarian, who used to tell her stories when she was little. * The Seven Cats troupe. * Her uncle Edmund Goodwill.